


Tension

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Femine Louis, Kinky, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Pretty Boy Louis, Shameless Daddy Kink, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Nick, Top Nick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-Tatusiu? –Zawołał niewinnie Louis, leżąc na łóżku. -Lou-Lou? Wróciłem! –Powiedział Nick, odkładając klucze na szafkę w przedpokoju. -Czekałem cały dzień. –Przyznał niewinnym głosem, podekscytowany dźwiękiem kroków na schodach.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś by mnie zapytał to chyba nie ma takiej rzeczy na świecie, której nienawidzę bardziej niż tego pairingu hahah dosłownie go nie znoszę, nie trawię, no i kompletnie mi nie pasuje, a pisząc to wyobrażałam sobie inne postacie, ale, że nie umiem odmawiać mojej Karolince, to się spięłam i napisałam XD Ma ci się podobać i masz mi to skomentować mendo!

Nick wyszedł do pracy zostawiając Louisa samego w domu, szatyn nie wrócił do siebie ostatniej nocy i postanowił zostać jeszcze dziś.

Zsunął białą pościel na bok i przejechał dłonią po swoim nagim brzuchu, zahaczając o gumkę majtek, które wyglądały jak bokserki, ale tak naprawdę były całkowicie wycięte i różowe. Westchnął lekko kiedy dotykał śladów palców na swoim biodrze. Chwycił okulary. –Nick kochał kiedy je nosił. –Poprawił swoją grzywkę i wstał z łózka.

Wcale nie było tak wcześnie jak można by się spodziewać, była już druga po południu, co oznacza, że Nick będzie z powrotem już za dwie godziny.

Louis wszedł do łazienki i przejrzał się w lustrze, widział czerwony ślad jaki Nick zostawił na jego pośladku. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wszedł pod prysznic.

Chciał być dla swojego mężczyzny jak najlepszy dlatego postanowił zrobić mu niespodziankę. Stojąc więc pod strumieniem ciepłej wody sięgnął ręką za siebie i zaczął drażnić swoje, nadal rozciągnięte, wejście palcami. Nie chciał dojść, chciał poczekać na Nicka, dlatego gdy zrobiło mu się zbyt gorąco, wyszedł spod prysznica i nie zawracając sobie głowy wycieraniem, skierował się do sypialni. Z szuflady wyjął coś, czego zawsze chciał spróbować. Zamówił to kiedyś na Internecie, nie mówiąc o tym Nickowi. Paczka przyszła na adres mężczyzny, a on nawet nie zorientował się co leży w jego szafie.

Louis chwycił zatyczkę analną, która zakończona była puszystym, kocim ogonem. Plastikowa część była różowa, sama kitka była niebiesko-różowa, a żeby było jeszcze lepiej, była też kokardka. Z szafki nocnej wyjął lubrykant i nasmarował ją obficie, zanim przystawił ją do swojego wejścia i ze głośnym westchnieniem wkładał coraz głębiej. Zanim stanął, poczekał chwilę żeby przyzwyczaić się do tego nowego uczucia. Podszedł do podłużnego lustra, w które lubił patrzeć kiedy się kochali, i obejrzał w nim swoją pupę. Sam przyznał, że wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo. Potrząsł lekko pośladkami, żeby kitka trochę się rozbujała. Zachichotał uroczo i pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową.

On i Nick poznali się bardzo nietypowo, nie byli normalną parą. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu oboje przyznali by jedynie, że Nick jest sponsorem Louisa, ale nie raz, ani nie dwa, wyznali sobie miłość. Ostatnio szatyn spędzał w jego mieszkaniu coraz więcej czasu, a ostatnio Nick mówił coś nawet o tym, że chcę poznać z nim swoją mamę, więc zdecydowanie byli razem. Kiedy wychodzili na zakupy, na które Louis zawsze tak bardzo nalegał, starali się ignorować spojrzenia ludzi. Widać było, że Nick jest o wiele starszy od Louisa, ludzie byli zszokowani, niektórzy może nawet zazdrośni.

 

Szatyn zachichotał lekko kiedy ogon połaskotał go po udach. Ignorował uczucie zatyczki, która ocierała delikatnie o jego prostatę. Zaczął ścielić łóżko tak żeby wszystko było gotowe na powrót Nicka. Czasami Louis zastanawiał się czy nie wykorzystuje go za bardzo, marudząc o drogie ubrania, dodatki i o liczne podróże, ale kiedy mężczyzna zapewnia go o tym jak bardzo go kocha i ile wniósł do jego życia, przestaje się obwiniać.

Szatyn leżał na łóżku, z pupą w górze, machając leniwie nogami. Przeglądał coś na swoim telefonie, w zasadzie to oglądał ich wspólne zdjęcia z Tajlandii, z wakacji na których byli kilka tygodni temu. Opalenizna na jego krągłym ciele nadal świetnie się utrzymywała. Nick robił tysiące zdjęć, kochał fotografować Louisa, polaroidy jego pupy zapełniły całe pudełko, o którym wiedzą tylko oni.

-Tatusiu? –Zawołał niewinnie Louis, leżąc na łóżku.

-Lou-Lou? Wróciłem! –Powiedział Nick, odkładając klucze na szafkę w przedpokoju.

-Czekałem cały dzień. –Przyznał niewinnym głosem, podekscytowany dźwiękiem kroków na schodach.

-Mogę się założyć, że przed chwilą wstałeś skarbie. –Zażartował starszy mężczyzna. Wszedł do łazienki, która prowadziła do sypialni. Zatrzymał się w niej by przebrać się w coś wygodniejszego. Rozwiązywał swój krawat rozmawiając z Louisem.

-Daję słowo, że nie. –Mówił słodko szatyn.

-Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. –Drażnił się brunet. –Och i Louis?

-Mhm? –Chłopak zdążył odłożyć telefon, wygładzić pościel i wypiąć się jeszcze bardziej.

-Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci o tym, że chcę cię przedstawić mamie, tak?

-Mhm.

-Miałbyś coś przeciwko gdybyśmy odwiedzili ją w ten weekend?

-Zupełnie nic tatusiu.

-Wiesz, że nie możesz tak na mnie mówić jak tam będzie- Przerwał w środku słowa, bo nie spodziewał się zastać tego co było w sypialni. Louis z zaróżowionymi policzkami, opierający się na łokciach, z _czy to jest koci ogon? O tak, to koci ogon. Cholera._ –Cholera Louis. –Sapnął mężczyzna.

-Stęskniłem się. –Powiedział młodszy, przygryzając dolną wargę.

-Lou-Lou. –Brunet podszedł do niego i położył dłonie na jego pośladkach, podziwiając zatyczkę. –Skąd to masz Louis?

-Kupiłem to miesiąc temu, leżało w tej szafce cały czas.

-I dopiero teraz to wyjąłeś?

-Czekałem na dobry moment.

-Jesteś taki śliczny Lou-Lou. –Zaczął całować jego pośladki, dołeczki przy kręgosłupie i całe plecy, aż zatrzymał się na delikatnych ustach chłopaka.

-Tylko dla ciebie tatusiu.

-Chcesz żeby tatuś coś z tym zrobił? –Zapytał, biorąc w dłoń twardniejącego penisa szatyna.

-Proszę tatusiu. –Zaskamlał.

-Jak bardzo prosisz?

-Bardzo bardzo.

-Chcesz pokazać tatusiowi jak bardzo? –Nick zaczął ściągać z siebie dresy, które dopiero co założył. Od samego widoku Louisa było mu gorąco, a jego penis prawie w pełni gotowy.

-Chcę. –Louis usiadł na swoich stopach i nachylił się do swojego mężczyzny. Małą dłonią objął jego długość i patrząc w oczy Nicka, wziął go do buzi.

-Taki śliczny chłopiec. –Chwalił go starszy, masując kciukami jego zarumienione policzki.

Louis podtrzymywał penisa u nasady, by objąć to, czego nie mieści w ustach, poruszając głową w przód i w tył. Nick odchylił się trochę w tył, by złapać oddech. Po niedługiej chwili, musiał zatrzymać chłopca, by nie dojść zbyt szybko.

-Chcesz, żeby tatuś zastąpił ten śliczny ogon skarbie? Jesteś taki śliczny, jak mały kotek.

-Mhm. –Louis wydął wargę i zatrzepotał uroczo rzęsami.

Mężczyzna obrócił jego ciało i jeszcze raz spojrzał na zatyczkę. Rozchylił jędrne pośladki chłopaka i polizał skórę nad miejscem w którym włożona była zatyczka. Następnie wyjął ją bardzo powoli, na co Louis syknął lekko. Nick podstawił ją pod usta chłopaka, by ten ją oblizał, patrząc jak to robi, penis bruneta poruszył się niekontrolowanie.

-Cholera Louis, jesteś taki śliczny. –Powtarzał.

Wejście szatyna było wystarczająco śliskie by nie musieć używać więcej wazeliny, więc kiedy Nick przestał podziwiać jego rozciągniętą dziurkę, ustawił przed nią swojego penisa. Wsunął się powoli i dał Louisowi chwilę na zrelaksowanie się.

-Tatusiu. –Zaskamlał cicho, dając znak, że mężczyzna może się już poruszyć.

-Cii skarbie, mam cię. –Nick zaczął poruszać się w chłopaku, poruszając swoimi biodrami coraz szybciej. Nachylił się i zaczął całować od tyłu delikatną skórę na szyi szatyna. Jego klatka piersiowa dotykała pleców chłopaka. Poruszał się szybciej i szybciej. Louis jęczał pod nim, był to jego ulubiony dźwięk, niczym melodia, której mógłby słuchać do końca życia. Kochał tego chłopaka. –Kocham cię Lou-Lou.

-Kocham cię tatusiu.

-Dojdziesz dla mnie? –Zapytał obejmując dłonią jego penisa.

-Mhm. –Louis zacisnął oczy.

-No dalej słońce. –Zachęcał go.

-Tatu- Zdążył powiedzieć tylko tyle, zanim doszedł w pięści Nicka, brudząc także pościel.

-Grzeczny chłopiec. –Wysyczał, zwiększając tempo swoich pchnięć do maksimum, goniąc własny orgazm. Po chwili szybko wysunął się z Louisa, na co chłopak od razu przewrócił się na plecy, tak by Nick mógł dojść na jego klatkę piersiową.

-Tak tatusiu. –W tym momencie Nick wystrzelił na jego brzuch, schylił się i zebrał wszystko językiem, by pocałować potem Louisa i podać mu to wszystko do ust.

-Mój śliczny, grzeczny chłopiec. –Powtórzył się, odgarniając z mu z czoła grzywkę.


End file.
